


The Demon Tower

by FinleyHerondale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinleyHerondale/pseuds/FinleyHerondale
Summary: Warrior Alec Lightwood had chosen the mission to defeat the Demon King and save his brother from the horrible demonic sickness that had overcome him and the other children in town.But he hadn't expected to find what he did in the Demon Tower. Neither did he expect the journey that would come with it.





	1. The Demon Prince

Alec laid down on his blanket and crossed his arms behind his head. The fire next to him was crackling and he took in the scent of burned wood and ashes. He looked into the sky and saw the leaves slowly tilting themselves in the wind, the sun shining through the few holes the treetops had left in the sky. It was a beautiful morning, a beautiful day for late summer.

The heat was slowly taken over by the smell of slowly molding leaves on the ground and the wind that blew through them. Today, the wind was just a low breeze that made Alec's nose tickle every now and then. It was a beautiful day, a good one to be his last.

That thought had been popping into his head every once in a while over the day. It was like his never leaving shadow that showed itself when his horse had jumped over a ditch, or when he stopped to drink water or when he checked the maps to see if he was still on the right path, even though he could already see his destination.

The big, black tower of the Demon King gloomed over him, every time Alec looked up at it he got the same uneasy feeling in his stomach. Like he being looked down upon by the tower, it saw every step and heard every thought, it was mocking him along his way.

If the Demon King knew he was on his way, he was definitely mocking him. A single man against the forces of the Dark King that had kept a whole country in fear for years. Though, it had been silent around him the past few years. 

But his new attack was one of the worst ones Alec had to live trough yet. One child after another had turned sick, there were no cases of death yet but it was only a matter of time. His younger brother Max was one of the first to turn sick. Alec was okay with staying hungry for a few days or whatever the Demon King had done before. But seeing Max like that?

Alec could practically see Max's face right in front of him as he squeezed his eyes shut. His tortured little face, squinting in pain. Alec couldn't stand the thought of Max twitching around in his bed in pain. He had to save him.

A few days after Max had turned ill Alec had overheard something while training with the knights and the prince. He often trained with them, or rather he was their trainer, his family was well known for their fighting skills. Alec couldn't remember a single day of his life that he hadn't used to run, fight, and train.

One of the servants had informed the prince that they discovered a lead regarding the Demon King. Apparently he was staying in the old castle with the dark, black tower behind the east mountain. They had seen light and had tested for demonic energy.

From that moment on Alec had known what he had to do. He was going to find the Dark Tower and defeat the King. For Max and every child in town.

So he had packed his things, had gotten his horse ready and had said his goodbyes to his family. His sister had told him that going alone would be a suicide mission and that she would come with him. But someone had to stay with Max and someone had to make sure that they all got enough food. Max needed both Izzy and their mother, so Alec was going alone. He was sure that Izzy was perfectly capable of fighting alongside him but he was quite happy that Izzy was save at home.

Alec shook his head. He couldn't get emotinal about his family again. He sat up straight. Today was the day he was going to reach the Dark Tower. Today was the day where he would either win against the Demon King or fight for the children’s lives and pay with his own. Either way it would be worth it. He had to know that he did everything to save their lives.

Alec rolled up his blanket, extinguished the fire and packed the last things that were left on the forest floor. Then he swung himself on his horse, took a look at the tiny part of the Dark Tower that was visible between the leaves and gave his horse a sign to start galloping.

The sun rose higher as the Tower grew taller with each step Alec's horse made. He swallowed when he reached the stone bridge that would take him to the other side. He had searched for other entrances but it was the only one.

There, the castle stood its ground, massive, dark and scary. Alec swallowed again. He jumped off the horse and decided to leave it here. He had no need for it in the castle and here it would at least have grass to eat. So he bound it to a big stone that stood on the lawn and got the last things out of his bag that he needed.

He had his quiver hung over the one side of his shoulder, a sword around the other side, the leather straps building an X on his chest over his grey linen shirt. He also managed to find space for his bow. He wore his thigh holster and he had extra spaced for knifes in the leather strap of his sword holder. One thing was for sure: I was not going to run out of weapons today.

He crossed the stone bridge with the raging river under it making a deep roaring noise that could only mean bad news. Alec reached the heavy dark, metal doors to the castle. Just to be sure he tried to open them but they didn't move, no matter how much he pushed or pulled.

He had to find another way in. Around the walls of the castle was a tiny path of grass that would allow him to take a closer look around the castle. But it if he fell it would mean that he fell into the cold river-

He had no choice. Either the grass path to find another way inside or turning around, giving up before he started.  
He knelt and then slowly let himself down on the side of the stone bridge until his feet reached the green.

The castle wasn't that big, in fact it seemed to only be the walls on the outside and the big Tower in the middle so it didn't take Alec too long to reach the first corner. He dug his fingers into the black stones of the wall to have a better stand, slowly but surely he made his way. He had to find something.

Then he reached the back side of the castle and saw something that finally lifted his mood. The entire back of the wall was overgrown with vines. Some of the stones where missing. Overall it was in a bad condition which only came to Alec’s luck. He pulled at one of the vines and was relived when it didn’t move.

He climbed his way up, higher and higher until he could finally fling himself over the battlement. From now on it would be easy.  
Just get into the tower, kill the Demon King, right?

Alec decided that breaking into a window was probably the best and savest option. Luckily part of the tower was connected with the walkway behind the battlements.

He pressed himself to the tower wall and carefully tried to look into the first window he saw. The glass was incredibly dirty but Alec could make out a small room and a few shelves. A broom cabinet. It seemed like a save option.

He took his small ax out of its holster and tried to break the glass with the least sound he could make. Slowly, cracks appeared and spread on the glass, carefully Alec pushed his hand onto them to press the glass in and-  
The glass fell on the floor with a cold rattling sound.

Alec followed its lead and jumped into the room, landing on the glass that crunched under his boots. He felt a stinging pain in his left shoulders. The linen of his shirt was slowly turning red. He must have cut himself on the glass, and it was deep. He bit down on his teeth. _Damn it._

Then he opened the door and found himself in an empty corridor. He turned to his right, hoping to find a way down. Then he heard footsteps coming his way. Footsteps that were close. _Shit._ He turned on his heels. The corridor took confusing turns and Alec didn't know where he was anymore, but he still heard footsteps behind him. He turned around the next corner and found himself in a dead end. His only option was the door to his left.

He tried to open it as fast but as silent as possible. The door let to a big bedroom. Alec looked around, he needed somewhere to hide. The red curtains? Too obvious. Under the bed? He was too heavily armed to fit under it. The closet. His only option. He opened the door and stepped in between shirts and shirts.

Alec tried to calm his breathing. He didn't hear the footsteps anymore. Maybe he had only imagined them? Alec stared at the door through the slots in the closet door but nothing happened. No Demon King opened the door. Alec let the breath out he hadn't been aware he was holding. He allowed himself to turn his eyes away from the door and to take a look around the room. What could he learn about his enemy?

While looking around the room the first thing he learned was about himself. He didn't know how he imagined the Demon King’s bedroom but this was not it. He had expected something more… demon-y? Dark slime on the wall? Cobwebs? Things in cages?

Instead this room was rather nice. It had red curtains and the bed had red duvets with big, fluffy pillows. There was a table in the middle of the room that had a basket with fruits on it.  
There were painting on the walls and books were stacked on the night stand. Overall the room looked… nice?

The sound of footsteps snatched Alec out of his thoughts. His eyes immediately sprang to the door and it opened.  
A handsome young man came in. He couldn't be much older than Alec. He had his black hair styled up and his clothes seemed like they had to belong to a king.

But this couldn't be the Demon King. Alec had seen paintings of him and this man was definitely not the Demon King. He was much too young, much too good-looking. But what if the Demon King had used his magic to change his looks? Alec shivered at the thought of having called the Demon King handsome, even if it was only to himself.

He was certain that the Demon King was living alone so this must be him.  
The man stepped in Alec's direction and Alec let his hand hover over the dagger in his thigh holster. If was going to open the door Alec would jump at him and put an end to this. Once and for all.

The mans face was now only a few inches away and Alec heard his knuckels on the door to open it. _Now_.

Alec launched forward, pressing his weight into the door, hoping that it would hit the other man and knock him out. Alec could hear him yell in surprise, he wanted to reach for his dagger but his foot hit the edge of the closet. Alec tumbled and tried to find hold somewhere in the closet but all his hand could grip were shirts on loose racks, he fell straight to the stone floor, buried under fabric.

“Are you… okay?”, Alec heard a voice through the fabric. Why would the Demon King ask if he was okay? After the moment of disorientation Alec jumped up and held the tip of his dagger to the man's throat.  
The man immediately raised his hands.

“Wait, wait, wait, who are you?”, the man asked.  
“I, uh, I am the last face you will ever see", Alec said. He had wanted to answer with all his hatred for the Demon King but something had stopped him. This man seemed… too nice?

“You are bleeding", the man said. “Badly. Let me help you, handsome"  
Why on earth would the Demon King want to help him? And did he just call him handsome?

“Take the curse off of the children, Demon King", Alec said through gritted teach.  
He saw how the expression on the man’s face dropped. Before it had been playful now there was something in his eyes, Alec couldn't figure out what exactly but it sure wasn't good.

“What children? Are they okay?”, he asked in concern.  
Alec drew his eyebrows together. “The children you poisoned?”  
“I am not the Demon King, sweetie", the man said.  
“Then who are you?”, Alec said, holding his dagger tighter.  
“I am his son"

Alec shook his head. “The Demon King doesn't have a son. Who are you? What are you doing here? Where is the Demon King?”

“The Demon King doesn't have anything anymore. Get the sword out of my face and I will explain, okay?”, the man said in his charming, calm voice.

“No. You'll explain. I am the one with the dagger”, Alec said. Not anything anymore? Was the King dead? Then who poisoned the children? It didn't make sense.

“Fair point” , the man admitted. “I am Magnus Kingson. I am Asmodeus’ - the Demon King’s son. And I was the last face he ever saw.”

“Why should I believe you?” , Alec asked.  
“I can't make you believe me but I can try. You can't find the Demon King because I killed him. I buried him in these very walls. I suppose I could dig out the corps if that satisfied you?”, Magnus spoke with such force that Alec had to believe him. He could practically see the other man relieving memories in his brown eyes. Also there was something about him that struck a chord with Alec. But in a surprisingly positive way, considering that Magnus had just told him he had killed one of his family members.

“You killed your own father”, Alec stated and let the dagger sink slowly.  
“Yes, I did. And I don't feel sorry for it. He was a murdering, abusive, manipulative piece of shit”, the man said, a bit over the top.

“I came here to kill him, so I am the last person to judge you for that. But if it wasn't the Demon King who poisoned the children, who was it then?”, Alec said while putting the dagger back in his holster.

“I have no idea… but we are going to find out", Magnus said and turned around on his heel. Halfway out the door he stopped to look back. “Are you coming or not? We are going to get you bandages before you drip on my floor”  
With a moment of consideration, Alec followed him.

They took a few turns in the corridor, went some steps down and then Magnus opened a big door leading to a library. In the middle of the shelves stood a long desk. Magnus dragged one of the chairs out from under the table and made a gesture to get Alec to sit down. “Sit. I'm going to get bandages for your shoulder. Then I'm going to help you find who is responsible for this"

“Why are you helping me?”, Alec asked while putting his quiver, bow and sword on the table. Alec had broken into Magnus house and held a blade to his throat. Why would he help him?

Ignoring the question Magnus turned around and left Alec alone in the library. He let his eyes wander over the hundreds of books in the shelves. Then he decided to take a look at his wound. He tried to peel the sticky linen away from his skin, trying to ignore the pain.

“Stop", Magnus said. He had entered the library again, carrying a small wooden box and a wet cloth. “Let me help you"

Magnus put a chair next to Alec's, opened the box and started by washing out the parts of Alec's shirt that were stuck in his wound with the cloth. Magnus was gentle and Alec could see how his blood slowly dyed the cloth red. After the Magnus was finished he put the cloth on the table and looked at Alec expectantly.

“What are you waiting for? I can't put the bandages around your shirt”, said Magnus after Alec didn't react.  
The thought of taking his shirt off in front of this stranger made Alec uncomfortable but he had to if he wanted his wound to heal instead of it getting dirty and infected. He pulled the shirt over his head, making his hair stick in all directions. Subconsciously he let his hand run through it to fix it. Then he looked up at Magnus, who seemed like he had frozen for a second but started as soon as he noticed Alec looking at him.

Magnus started to put the white bandage on Alec's arm, his fingers warm on Alec's skin. He wrapped the bandage around Alec's bicep a few times. “How did that even happen?”, Magnus asked.  
“I cut myself on the glass of a window while coming in", Alec answered.  
“Coming in is one way to put it", said Magnus and cut the bandage off the roll before fixating it. “There you go"  
“Thank you"

Magnus put the bandage roll back into the box and Alec put his shirt back on.  
“Oh, I could get you a new one if you want me to”, Magnus offered.  
“No, it's fine" Magnus had already done enough and Alec didn't want to be in his depth if that wasn't necessary. Also, he had other shirts in his bags outside.

“So… the children", Magnus moved on.  
“Yes, that's why I came. You said your dad couldn't have been the one who poisoned them?”  
“No. He is too long gone for that-"  
“The children have been sick for a few days now. When did you- When did your father die?”, Alec interrupted.  
“It has been years. I come back here, to his grave, every once in a while. And stop calling him that. He was never really a father. But yeah, I would have known when he had a plan involving children and diseases. I was his servant for years, I would have known”, Magnus said.

“But they picked up demonic energy here? I mean the light could have been you, but demonic energy?” Alec tried to get as much information as he could.  
“The whole place has demonic energy. The Tower is demonic, and also Asmodeus' grave. Also, these light stone sensor you use aren't very save", Magnus said.He was right. There were a few magic stones out there who are supposed to light up red when demonic energy is near but sometimes they also lit up during a thunderstorm or sometimes seemingly at random.

Magnus stood up from his chair and went along the shelf. “What do the children have exactly? How is the disease spread?”  
Images of Max hit Alec's head again. He tried to push them away. “They just seem to be in pain somehow. Physically they look fine, if it wasn't for the pain on their face. And no one knows how it's spread. Children just turn sick from one day to the other. You know, like magic"

Magnus let his finger slide over the back of the books. “And where is this happening?”  
“There are reports of it all over town"  
Magnus took a book out of the shelf, skimmed through the pages, found what he had searched for and put the open book in front of Alec. “There is only one person I know who would have enough power for that. The demon Azazel. He used to get help from my father, they were friends, his castle is not far from here. If we would start now we could reach it in three days? Maybe?”

Another horse riding journey. Of course. “Can you get me a map or something that shows me where I have to go?”, Alec asked. He was going to move on right away, one demon to the other.

“Yes, I could. However, I you won't need one", Magnus said.  
“Why, is it that easy to find?”  
“No, because I am coming with you. You can't win against Azazel all by yourself. Do you have a horse?”, said Magnus, already on his way out of the library.  
“Uh, yes, I left it near the bridge-"  
“Great. Meet you there in five. The way out is right, left, left again, and the door to your right. Okay?”  
Alec just nodded, surprised by Magnus sudden eager to get out. Magnus smiled and left Alec alone in the library again.

Alec put his sword and quiver over his shoulders again, suddenly feeling a bit ridiculous to be heavily armed. He held his bow in his hand and left the library and entered the confusing corridor again.  
“Right, left, left, right", Alec said to himself.

He made his way down the corridor and tried to figure out how on earth he would suddenly get that far down to be on the floor with just a few turns. Alec found the door Magnus must have meant and Alec was surprised when he just saw a door that looked like every other door in the house. Like it led to a bedroom, or a cabinet but not outside.

Alec opened it and squinted his eyes as soon as he did. The sun shone brightly into his face. He slowly opened his eyes as he got used to the sudden light and found himself in the courtyard of the castle. He shook his head. Demon magic. The Tower must have been enchanted. He crossed the courtyard and got to the big metal door he only got to see from the outside before. The sun was still shining brightly, seemingly not much time had passed.

Now, the metal door was a bit open. Magnus must have opened it, Alec thought, while he slipped out. He stepped onto the stone bridge and was reminded of the feeling when he was on his way to the castle. The light panic and the fear but also the determination. Alec had hoped that when he went over the bridge again he would have killed the Demon King and he would have found a way to heal the children. But now they only had to spend more time in pain until Alec reached the next demon.

Alec found his horse where he had left it. He put some of his gear back into his bags. Now he only had to wait for Magnus.  
He sat down and leaned against the stone that secured his horse and took a look at the castle. Somehow it seemed brighter than before. It definitely was less scary. He closed his eyes and let the warm sun shine into his face. He listened to the water in the river rushing and the birds in the forest singing and let his fingers run through the grass. He broke of a longer stalk and put it between his teeth. It was probably the last moment for a while he would get to himself and he wanted to make the most of it. A bit quiet before the storm.  
He was surprised that his shoulder didn’t seem to hurt anymore. Magnus had done a good job.

That moment Alec heard a voice.  
“You're ready, uh…?”, the voice stopped. He obviously searched for Alec's name.  
Alec opened his eyes and saw Magnus standing over him. His white horse stood a few feet away. He hadn't heard him coming, it was like he just appeared out of thin air.

Alec nodded, spit out the grass stalk and got up. “Alec", he said and held out his hand for Magnus to shake. He hadn't had the chance yet to properly introduce himself.  
“Is that short for something?", Magnus asked after the handshake.  
“Alexander… Lightwood. But most people call me Alec”, Alec said.  
“Well, nice to meet you, Alexander”, Magnus said before he swung himself on his horse.

 _Alexander_. He didn't remember the last time someone called him that and if someone would have he would probably have found it weird. But somehow it seemed fine when Magnus did it.  
Alec freed his horse from the rock and climbed it up.  
Then Magnus took the lead and Alec followed him.

***

The sun was slowly going down, bright orange at the sky, and they had decided to put up their camp for the night up before they wouldn’t be able to see anything anymore. They had collected wood in the forest to put up a fire and while Alec was kneeling down to blow on the embers, Magnus had complimented Alec on his outdoor skills, which had made Alec blush. He was glad that his face was turned away from Magnus. It was such a natural thing to him, it hadn't accrued to him that someone might find it special in any way. Then they sat down on a log they had found and ate their diner.

“Why were you so eager to leave?”, Alec asked Magnus while breaking another piece of bread from the loaf Magnus had brought. Alec only had food left for 4 days, and that was only for one person. Magnus also had packed food but it would never last all the way to Azazel and back. They would have to get groceries eventually.

“Why is that a question? Children are in danger", Magnus said.  
Alec nodded while chewing. Even though it sounded like a good explanation, Alec knew that there was probably more to it than that.

“And why are you here?”, Magnus asked.  
“Because children are in danger and one of them is my brother", Alec said.  
“What is your brother like?”, Magnus asked.  
“Honestly? Kind of a brat. But I still love him. Because he is family, you know?”

Alec knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as it came out of his mouth. His father was the Demon King. He killed him. He clearly doesn’t know.

Alec felt like he should apologize but too much time had passed already and Alec didn't know how to. Hopefully Magnus wouldn’t feel weird about it. For some reason Alec wanted Magnus to like him and this was not the way to go. So he decided to take the easy way out.

“I'm, uh, I’m going to get some, uh, more firewood", Alec said while pointing over his shoulder at the forest with his thumb. He stumbled up from the log and went until he was sure that Magnus wouldn’t be able to see him anymore.

Then he leaned against the next tree and leaned his head back while taking a deep breath in. Why did Magnus make him so nervous? Alec had never been the master of small talk or not-so-awkward conversations but Magnus brought out the worst in him. It was like he wasn't able to think clear thoughts. He had only know Magnus for a day, and this morning he had thought he was the Demon King. But Magnus’ eagerness to help, his switches from all over the place to those quiet moments, that made Alec incredibly curious about Magnus’ story, had really struck a chord with him.

He picked up as many branches as he could carry and returned to Magnus. Shortly after they finished their meal and went to sleep.

 


	2. The Lake

Alec woke up from the bright morning light shining into his face. He hadn't slept well, he had woken up a few times, when the fire was almost out, from being cold. He had to stuck up the fire multiple times that night.

Now, as the sun was shining he felt warm again. He heard the birds in the forest chirping and the fire crackling. The smell of burnt wood, wet forest, and food got into his nose. He stretched and then opened his eyes.

“Good morning. I made breakfast, did you sleep well?”, Magnus greeted him from the opposite side of the fire.   
“Not that good, it was kinda cold. What about you?”, Alec said while sitting up right on his blanket. He heard that his own voice was still rough and deep from the night. 

“Yeah, it was. Thank you for keeping the fire going by the way", Magnus said while handing Alec a plate with bread, a fried egg and an apple on it. Alec thanked him and they started having breakfast. 

“How long have you been awake?”, Alec asked.   
“Not that long ago, I just finished making breakfast then watched you sleep", Magnus said.  
“Watched me sleep?”, Alec asked uncomfortably. It was weird to think that someone looked at him while he slept. But than again, he would probably have done the same thing. He had noticed it yesterday, too; he just couldn't stop looking at Magnus. It was as if his eyes were drawn to him like magnets to each other.

“Yeah, also you snore, by the way.” Magnus smiled.  
Alec felt himself blush again. “I, I'm sorry"  
“No, no, no. It's cute”, Magnus said. It made the situation better but it probably also made Alec blush harder.

“We should probably, uh, get going”, Alec said after he finished his breakfast. Magnus agreed and they packed their things and shortly after they were riding through the forest again. Alec felt bad about how much he was enjoying it. There were children in pain at home, while he was here riding through the forest with Magnus. Sure, he was on his way to help them but it didn't feel right to enjoy his time with Magnus that much. And maybe the reason for it weren't just the children at home.

“There is a sea over there, should we have a break?”, Magnus asked when the sun had reached the highest point in the sky. The sky was clear and it shone hot on their heads. Alec would gladly accept a break to drink a bit and maybe eat and wash the sweat off his face in the lake water, so he agreed. 

Alec was stunned when they reached the lake. The water was incredibly clear and the surface of the water reflected the sky and the sunlight, making it look like it glittered. Before the lake was a small beach with fine sand a few rocks on it. A bit further from the lake was a big, green field with wild flowers growing on it, shining in red, yellow and purple colours.

It looked like a drawing that the queen might posses but Alec had the far greater belonging because he got to witness it in real life. He got to feel the fine sand and the water and he got smell the different flowers, their smells all combining into something sweet and wonderful in his nose.

They bound their horses to a tree near the flower field, brought them water and food and made their way down to the beach again. Magnus laid out a blanket on the beach and they sat down, listening to the water make grueling sounds every now and then. Alec took his shoes and socks off and let his bare feet feel the warm, white sand between his toes. 

Magnus did the same, stood up and wandered to the shore. Alec watched him as he let the water wash over his feet. Then Magnus returned to the blanket.   
He stripped his shirt over his head and through it on the blanket. Alec quickly turned his gaze away. Then he felt another piece of clothing fall onto the blanket next to him and he looked back at Magnus, now only in his underwear. 

“Whoa- What are you doing?”, Alec asked.  
“I don't know about you but I'm going in", Magnus said. “Want to come with?”, he asked and held out his hand to help Alec up.

Alec was unsure. He looked at Magnus, who had let his hand fall, and his thoughts were too fast to actually let him think.   
“Come on", Magnus invited again.

Alec then took his shirt and trousers off, Magnus laughed and held his hand out again. Alec took and Magnus who was surprisingly strong and muscular pulled him up. That moment Alec's sight fell on the bandage on his arm. He had totally forgotten about the wound. It hadn't hurt anymore at all. 

“Let me help you with that", Magnus said as he noticed Alec's gaze. Carefully opened the bandage and rolled it off Alec's arm. It brought Alec back to the first time Magnus had touched him, in the library. That warm and electric feeling on his skin that was still there now. The feeling of it was fresh but it still felt like the moment must have been long ago. For some reason Alec felt like he had know Magnus for much longer, at least he trusted him as if he did. 

After Magnus was finished with the bandage he gently dove his thumb over the wound. Alec still felt no pain.   
“You're all better know", Magnus said and smiled at Alec.

Alec took a look at the wound- at least he wanted to. But there was no wound left. Only a white scar where the glass had cut him. There was no way. No way a wound that had been that deep, that had bled that much would heel in one day. What had Magnus done?

But Alec didn't have more time to worry about it, as Magnus took his hand and dragged Alec with him over the beach to the water.  
The water wasn't as cold as Alec had expected it, it was rather pleasant actually. He made a few more steps, Magnus right next to him.

“What are you waiting for?”   
“I-", Alec wanted to answer but that moment Magnus held onto Alec's arm, and let himself fall backwards into the water, dragging Alec down with him.

He felt Magnus skin on his as he fell, then the water surrounding him and then the sudden realization that he needed oxygen. He searched for the ground with his feet, stood up and gasped for air. His hair was hanging wet in his face and the water in it dripped into his mouth, making him couch after he breathed in.

“Alexander, are you okay?”, he heard Magnus concern as Magnus tried to get Alec's hair out of his face.   
Alec grinned and put his hands on Magnus shoulders, then flung himself into the water next to Magnus, dipping him under the surface. Alec let him go, dived up again and shook his black hair out of his face. Magnus, shortly after did the same. “Fair", he said and laughed.

Alec’s face slowly turned into a smile and then he started laughing too. Then he looked down at Magnus, at his wet hair, his face that didn't look like anything Alec had ever seen before, oddly perfect and pretty. They both slowly stopped laughing as Alec looked into Magnus' deep brown eyes, that sometimes looked almost black but now in the sunlight Alec could see small splashed in them that very a slightly lighter shade of brown. He also saw his own reflection in the, a silhouette of himself, and the sunlight shining.

Subconsciously, he stepped closer to Magnus. Magnus, who slowly raised his face to Alec’s, only inches away. It was like the world fell silent around them, as if they were the only thing that mattered in the moment.

Alec was about to open his lips as he heard a loud neigh that almost sounded like a scream. He and Magnus immediately turned around to their horses. One of which was standing only on two legs, scared by something on the ground. They immediately started running out of the water. 

“What is it?”, Magnus asked who was a bit behind Alec.   
Alec searched the floor with his eyes, trying to make out the danger.

“Snake!”, he yelled back. That is what must have scared the horse. It was a ribbon snake, therefore it wasn't actually dangerous to either him or the horse. It had probably the sudden movement of the snake that had caused the horse to snap.

“Sssh", Alec told the horse, one hand up to it, trying to calm it down, while making is way to snake. He carefully picked it, went a bit into the field and let it slither away. He turned at him and saw Magnus staring in awe. 

“Wow", Magnus said. “That was… brave. Just picking it up like that-"  
Alec shrugged it off. “The snake wasn't dangerous. So no need to hurt it"  
“Still, that was amazing", Magnus said.  
“Thanks?”, Alec said, still modest.

After making sure that the horse had really calmed down Magnus took two towels out of his luggage and gave one to Alec. He bound it around his waist and they made their way down to the beach again. 

There they laid down on the blanket and let the sun dry them. Alec crossed his arm behind his head, closed his eyes and let the past few moments pass in his head again. 

Did that really happen? Were he and Magnus really going too…? He must have imagined it. A stupid, foolish fantasy, exaggerated and played out in his head.   
Though, he wondered what Magnus would have tasted like.  
His thoughts slowly faded away and without even realizing it he drove away to sleep.

***

Alec slowly opened his eyes. Then he was surprised by what he saw. On his bare chest lay a beautiful flower.

He turned his head and saw Magnus lying next to him on his side, face turned to Alec, his arm spread out. He had already dressed himself in fresh clothes. Alec realized that it wasn't the wind playing with his hair but Magnus. 

“Where you looking at me while I was sleeping again?”, Alec asked.  
“What can I say, I can't help it", Magnus answered. “I'm sorry to wake you, sleeping beauty, but we really need to get going.”

Alec nodded. He picked up the flower and stood up. He twirled it in his hand while making his way down to their stuff. No one had ever picked a flower for him. 

He got dressed in fresh clothes and put the flower in the breast pocket of his shirt. He wanted to show Magnus that he appreciated it. 

Meanwhile Magnus had rolled up the blanket and had gotten ready. He went over to Alec and smiled when he noticed the flower. “Ready?”  
“Yes"

***

“I don't remember the last time I had such a good day. Thank you", Magnus said after they had finished their diner. They had put up a fire like last night while then sun was setting and had both sat down on Alec’s blanket on the floor in front of it. 

“Why thank me?”, Alec asked. “It was your idea to go to that lake"  
“It wouldn't have been as fun without you"  
“Yeah"  
They sat quiet for a moment.

“I had fun, too", said Alec and sighed.  
“That's… nice?”, Magnus said, confused by Alec's sigh.  
“Yeah, it is. At least it should be. But I feel so… bad about it?”, Alec looked up at the sky. There were a few stars visible already.

“Why?”  
“Because of my brother. I mean, he is at home. In pain. Possibly even dead, who knows, maybe I’m too late.” Alec kicked one of the branches next to the fire. “And meanwhile I got to go to spend the day with you. Swimming in a lake, enjoying myself, hell, I even took a nap.”

“But you are already doing so much for him. You are on your way to help him.”  
“Yeah, but I should be doing more. I don't have the time to take a nap at a lake. At least I shouldn’t have" Alec shook his head.

“It's okay to have fun, Alexander.”  
“I know that. But I need to put that behind until my brother is okay again.”  
“You can't always put others before of yourself. If you keep pushing yourself until everyone else is happy, you will never be happy yourself. Of course, it's great and important that you want to take care of your family but you are no use to them if you are feeling awful yourself. If you always work and work for everyone else, and don’t take the time to sleep, take no time for yourself, then you will collapse pretty much immediately. But if you find a balance, taking care of yourself and then helping others you will be a great value to them for a long long time. You need sleep before you work.” 

Magnus put his arm around Alec who said nothing. He just leaned into Magnus shoulder. When he thought about it, Magnus had taken care of him pretty much immediately. And maybe that is what Alec needed every now and then. Someone to take care of him, instead of him taking care of others.

He had always been the protector for his younger siblings, now the protector was protected by the arm around his shoulders. At least it felt like he was.

They sat there like that for a while, in silence. Not an awkward silence but one that spoke of deep understanding. A solidary silence. 

Then Alec heard a branch crack in the forest. He raised his head from Magnus shoulder.  
“Did you hear that?”, he whispered.   
“No? What do you m-”  
“Shhh” Alec listened closely. He heard a crack. The another one. Then a rustling noise. 

Alec jumped up immediately, and went over to his luggage. He put his quiver around his shoulder and did the same with his sword.  
“What is going on?”, Magnus asked.  
“There are people. I heard them”, Alec said. They were probably robbers who had seen the fire.

“Do you know how to fight?”, he asked while holding out two blades for Magnus.  
“Maybe?” Magnus went over to Alec to get the knifes.   
“Maybe has to be enough" Alec said while getting his bow ready. 

Then he heard a loud, deep scream from behind him. He turned around and saw four men, dressed in black, run at him, sabers in their hands. Magnus went at the first one with his blades but he was clearly not used to fighting. Alec let his arrow fly and hit the man, making him tumble too the ground. The second one followed him shortly after.

He was about the get the next arrow for the third one when he was grabbed from behind. He felt a cold and deadly blade pressed to his throat. And let his bow sink. Alec felt his pulse in his neck, his heart beating fast.

There were more men coming out of the forest. There was no way to win. No way out.  
“Run!”, Alec yelled at Magnus. None of the men seemed to have a bow. If Magnus was fast and smart, and he was definitely smart, he might be able to run and hide before they got to him. Maybe he would finish Alec's quest. 

But Magnus didn't move. He only looked at Alec and the men.  
“RUN!”, Alec pleaded.   
“Let. Him. Go.”, Magnus said, his nothing like Alec had ever heard it before. Hard and cold.  
What was he doing? He was not in the position to make demands. What on earth was his plan?

The men behind Alec laughed.  
“Why would we do that?”, he asked.  
“I give you one last chance. Let him go, leave us alone and nothing will happen to you"  
Then men only made that laugh harder.

“Okay, if you want it this way"  
Then something peculiar happened.  
Magnus looked like he raised a power from deep within him, and then- and then his eyes turned. They switched from brown to golden-yellow. The pupils were but slits, like the eyes of a cat. Alec almost didn't believe his own eyes.

But then Magnus raised his hands in front of him, they looked like they were burning with blue fire. Then the fire seemed to fly with an incredible force and Alec felt the man behind him let him go and heard him hit the ground a few feet away. 

The rest of the men started running as fast as they could as soon as they had seen what had happened, taking their wounded men with them. Only the guy that had held the blade to Alec's throat got up again and stumbled into their direction.

Alec used the arrow he still held between his fingers and used it to hit him in his leg. He fell to the ground, yelled up in pain as he ripped the arrow out of his flesh and then limbed away.  
Alec turned around to Magnus 

“That was amazing!”, Alec said but the excitement fell when he saw Magnus’ horrified expression.   
He led his bow drop and slowly came closer to Magnus. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I never meant for you to see this", Magnus said, despite the win over the robbers, he sounded defeated.   
“But why? It's beautiful" Alec said while looking deep into Magnus' cat eyes.  
“Because I didn't know how you would react. Because it shows that I am Asmodeus’ son"  
“You can't help how you're born", Alec assured him. 

“But I can help the things I've done. When I was a child, I helped Asmodeus with everything, I also helped with my magic. He taught me how to use it. But I never really knew what his plans actually were, but it made me suspicious. He was the only parent I ever had, I had no one else to trust. I never knew my mom. One day I went with Asmodeus over the market. And this lady overheard him call me his son. She must have recognized him. So she pulled me out and asked he if I was really his son and asked he how old I was. I answered her questions. And she told me that she had known my mother. And she told me that one night Asmodeus came to her and then he- he", Magnus swallowed.

“He raped her. And she got pregnant, with me. Nine months later, when I was born, Asmodeus came back and took me out of my mothers arms. The lady from the market told me that my mother couldn't take it, so she killed herself. When she saw how shocked I was she asked me if I knew what Asmodeus was actually doing. Which I didn't. So she told me all about it. My suspicion had been right, Asmodeus had been hiding something. And I got so angry and so frustrated that that night I stabbed him in his sleep. That was in the Tower. So I buried him there. Remember when I said I didn't feel sorry for it? That was a lie. Asmodeus was a terrible person but he was still… my father. So I came back each year to visit his grave. I swore to myself to never used my magic for something that could hurt people again. I only allow myself to use it for healing"

“My wound", Alec realized, “that was your magic.”  
Magnus nodded.   
“I want to make up for Asmodeus mistakes. For all the horrible plans I helped him with.”  
“But you were just a kid", said Alec.  
“Still. I want to do something good to make up for it, somehow. But I never let anyone get too close to me, none of the people I helped. I am afraid of becoming my father. Afraid that he somehow succeeded in making me like him", Magnus said with disgust in his voice.

“Hey", Alec tried to make Magnus look at him. “You are nothing like your father, okay? You are not your father and you never will be. We aren’t our parents. The fact that you are going around to help people, that you healed me even though I held a blade to your throat, the fact that you are here, all those things and many more are your actions. They show who you are and they speak clear words that say that you are not your father. You are far from it. You're caring and nice and smart and deserve so much better. Okay?”

“Okay.”  
Alec opened his arms and embraced Magnus. He felt Magnus cling onto him and digging his fingers into Alec's shirt. And Magnus let his head rest on Alec's chest, giving out a small sob.

 


	3. The market

This day was going to be the last one before they would reach Azazel. One final day before it could all be over. The night before had been cold again and Alec hadn't slept well.

They had finished their breakfast pretty quickly, as they were running low on food that was still edible. Magnus’ eyes had returned to their normal brown, which first made Alec wonder if he had dreamed the entirety of yesterday. He quickly learned that that was not the case as he found one of his bloody arrows on the forest floor. 

They were going to pass through a town on their way anyway so they had decided to get groceries at the market there. Alec so also had the chance to send out a letter to his family, making clear that he was alright, but that his journey would take longer than expected. After the visit at the post office they made their way down the street, strolling over the market.

“Do you have money with you?”, Alec asked while taking a look at the price tags on the market booths. He had already bought some things and was running out of money. He had only taken a few coins from home but he wasn't sure if it was going to be enough. He hadn't wanted to take too much from home in case he was not going to return, his family needed the money. 

“There has to be a perks to being my fathers son, he was pretty rich. Though I gave quite a bit of the money to people who need it more than I do. But then people want to pay me when I heal some of their loved ones, so.”, said Magnus while purchasing a few loafs of bread. 

“Do you think you could heal one of the sick children?”, Alec asked.  
“I mean, I could try. Though, I don’t think it's very likely. If it's really one of Azazel’s spells, which seems to be the case, then my… abilities wouldn’t be strong enough. And I can't heal the whole town by myself”

“I wonder how the children are. If the disease spread", Alec said, kicking a pebble on the ground.  
“Only one way to find out", Magnus said and he went over to the next booth were a woman was laying out apples, helped by an about nine year old blonde boy.

“Excuse me, ma'am.”, Magnus said. “There is a disease going around not far from here that takes effect in children. Has it spread to this town already?”  
“Yes”, the lady answered with a worried expression. “It is terrible. It effected my youngest, Michael, he has been in pain for days the poor boy. I wish I could be with him, but I have to work here. It's not only him, there are so many more"

“Were there cases of death yet?”, Alec asked.  
“No, thank god, no”, the lady said and Alec felt the same deep relief as she showed in her voice.  
“Thank you", Magnus said. Then he bought some of the apples, leaving the lady a few too many coins behind. Magnus went down a few more booths and soon they had bought enough.

“Yesterday, when you said that you didn't let anyone get close to you, did you mean me too?”, Alec asked after a while. The question had been burning him since yesterday but he felt that it would have been inappropriate to ask instantly.  
“No", Magnus said to Alec's surprise. 

“What's so different about me?”, Alec asked.  
“First of all, I never had anyone break into my house before, then climb into my closet, fall out of it and hold a blade to my throat ”, Magnus laughed. "Sorry", Alec said.

“The fact that you just apologized proves my point. Ever since I met you, your morals were pure. You wanted to help your brother and the other children, you let me speak even though you thought I was the Demon King. You even saved that snake. And you didn't judge me for killing Asmodeus, even though you knew he was my own father. And even though you knew that I am his son, you still let me help you. I sort of accidently told you that I am his son, I mean you had a dagger to my throat, but I didn't regret it. You showed me from the beginning that you are nothing but caring for the people you love. When you said you wanted to go to Azazel I jumped at the chance to come with you. It was a chance for me to get out and do something, I could help with saving children and spend time with the one boy that knew my secret, knew that I am Asmodeus’ son. I didn't have to hide in front of you, especially not anymore since yesterday. You are different, Alexander"

Alec was about to open his mouth to stutter a reply when something jumped out behind a booth and tackled Magnus.  
A man sat on him, pining him down with his hand and feet, holding a knife to his throat.

“Asmodeus’ son, huh?”, the man asked through his long, greasy, dirty blond hair. “You and you father, you killed my mother. And you are going to pay for it” The man grinned. “Alexander, too many people”, Magnus said through gritted teeth.

 _Too many people._ Alec understood, Magnus wasn't able to use magic. Too many people, too many questions. Alec had wanted to reach for his bow but he didn't have it with him. He was entirely unarmed. No arrows, no sword not even a dagger. But he had to do something.

Alec looked around and tried to search for something he could use as a weapon, but he was running out of time. His gaze fell on his fist. Only one way. 

Alec flung himself at the man, tackling him off of Magnus. Alec had the advantage of surprise on his side and was able to press down on the man's wrist so much that he let the knife go.Alec kicked it in Magnus direction, hoping he would pick it up.

Then the man started to fight back. He was able to throw Alec off of him but Alec was able to directly get up on his feet again. Then he noticed a broom on the floor. _Perfect_.

Fighting with staffs, swords, daggers. He was trained for this. He picked up the broom and came at the man. He tried to fight back but he had no chance. Within seconds Alec was able to drag the staff under the man’s feet making him fall to the ground. Alec held the staff over the man's chest, then saw Magnus standing in the street with their bags, ready to leave. 

“Magnus Kingson is a good man", Alec almost spit the words into the mans face. The he jumped over him and started running to their horses with Magnus.  
“Now, that was amazing", Magnus said.

***

The rest of the day went down rather eventless, they didn't have much time to stop as they wanted to get as close to Azazel’s castle as possible. Though, they reached their destination sooner than they would have thought. They put up their camp, lit a fire and had their diner. 

“I'm sorry about today", Magnus said.  
“Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault”  
“I shouldn’t have talked so load”  
“It's fine"  
“I'm going to search more fire wood. Maybe tonight we can finally sleep the whole night instead of waking up from shivering.”, Magnus said and got up.

Alec's side, where Magnus had sat next to him, immediately felt colder when he left. Alec decided to get up, cleaned up the rest that had been left from their diner and lay down on his blanket.  
Magnus returned shortly after and put more wood on the staple next to the fire. Then he sat down on his blanket. 

“Magnus?”, Alec asked, looking at the stars in the sky.  
“Yeah", Magnus answered from the opposite side of the fire.  
“Do you think it would be warmer if we would sleep on the same blanket. And used the other, you know, actually as a blanket?”, Alec asked. It wasn’t like they hadn't shared a blanket before at the lake. Still, he felt weird asking.

“We could try”, Magnus answered. Alec heard the dry leaves and branches rattling as Magnus got up, shook out his blanket to make the dirty fall off and went over to Alec. Magnus threw the blanket over Alec and then lay down next to him. 

Alec was terribly aware of how close Magnus was. The few inches between them. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all. He felt how his breathing changed. Still, he wanted to be closer to Magnus. He felt the warmness of Magnus hand next to his under the blanket. 

Slowly, he let his hand wander to Magnus's until he felt his pinky touch Magnus warm skin.  
Alec turned his face to Magnus, looking for a reaction. Magnus had his eyes closed and the corners of his mouth were turned up in a small soft smile. Maybe Alec imagined it but he still felt reassured. Alec looked back at the stars on the sky and let a part of his hand rest on Magnus's. 

Then Magnus hand under his moved and for a second Alec stopped breathing, scared that Magnus was just going to pull it away. But then Magnus entwined his fingers in Alec’s and Alec calmed down. It was just a small touch, a tiny gesture but it still had impact. There was something about it that made Alec feel save.  
And in that safeness Alec fell asleep, listening to the fire crackle and Magnus steady breathing next to him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Alec opened his eyes and saw Magnus preparing breakfast over the fire.   
“Rise and shine. Did you sleep well?”, Magnus asked.

Alec sat up, still half asleep, and blinked a few times. “Yes, actually. I don’t think I woke up. You?", Alec said in his morning voice.  
“Me too", Magnus said while giving Alec a cup with hot water. “Which is good because we need energy today" Magnus looked up and Alec didn't have to turn around to know what Magnus was looking at. Azazel’s castle was close. 

Magnus gave Alec his plate and they started packing shortly after. Alec made Magnus take a few blades with him, even though he didn't know how to use them. Alec got his quiver, bow and swords ready again like on the day he met Magnus. 

***

“Are you ready?”, Alec asked as they bound their horses to nearby trees.  
Magnus just nodded. Then they mate their way down to the river that separated Azazel's castle from the land. 

Alec was about to ask for ideas to cross the river to get to the castle but that moment a load groaning noise rang in his ears. Slowly the drawbridge was being let down.

“This has so be a trap", Magnus said.  
“Do we have a choice though? Either we walk in and might get a chance at defeating Azazel or we don't and the children are doomed" 

The wooden drawbridge hit the ground and Alec felt the vibration in his entire body. Now or never. Alec and Magnus entered the courtyard.

The castle wasn't big, bigger than the one with the Tower but still not gigantic. They crossed the courtyard, went up the stairs to the big door and after taking a deep breath Alec opened them.

They passed the opening hall to another big door that most likely lead to some kind of throne room. It was also most likely that that was where Azazel would be. Alec took a look at Magnus, who nodded in reassurance. 

Alec got his sword ready and opened the door with force. They stumbled into a big, dark hall. There were pillars on each side, every second one carrying a torch. The way led to a big, black, imposing throne on a platform. 

It was so imposing that Alec that moment realized how foolish the idea of coming alone had been. Well, he wasn't alone anymore. And there was no way back, they had to try. He steadied his grip on his sword and he and Magnus stood back to back, ready for something to happen, ready to fight and to defent themselves.

“Azazel, we know you are here!”, Magnus called out. “Show yourself"  
They turned as they heard a door from the far end, were the throne stood open. Into the shimmery light stepped a tall man, dressed in black. He took a few steps forward and Alec was finally able to see him properly.

“Father?”, Magnus said in disbelieve. Alec turned around to Magnus and saw Magnus shocked and confused expression. He looked like his father returned from the dead, which apparently seemed to be true.  
“What?”, Alec asked.

“My boy", Asmodeus said as he took a few steps closer.  
“This- It can't be. I killed you", Magnus stammered.  
“Yes, you did. And I can forgive you", Asmodeus said.

“What is going on?”, Alec asked. This was too much.  
“If he didn't tell you, Alec, he killed me.”, Asmodeus said. “Even though I gave him food and a place to sleep. He still felt the need to rebel against me."  
“How do you know my name?”, Alec asked.  
“I've been keeping an eye on you and my son.” The thought of Asmodeus seeing him with Magnus made him sick. How much did he know?

“But why? Why all this? Why the children? And why won't you let me go? And how are you here? You were dead. I buried you”, Magnus said. The hurt, frustration and confusion in his voice made Alec feel sick. 

“I think I can answer that one", a cold voice said from the room Asmodeus had come out of. Another man stepped out with a straight, cold look on his face. “It is true. You killed him. But I was able to raise him from the dead with a spell. I was still owing him a favor and you shouldn’t break demonic bargains. It took me a few years but a few days ago I finally made it. Though, it draws energy to keep him alive. The energy I need I get from the young blood, the children. They are so full off it.” Azazel calling the children “young blood" gave Alec goosebumps. It was like they were things to him not actual living and breathing human beings.

“Yes. Originally I wanted to search you out but then you came to me. So we can reign over these lands again like we once did. You have grown so much, my dear boy. I am ready to forgive you and have you as my heir again", Asmodeus said.

“But I am not ready to forgive you", Magnus spit out. “You are a monster. You treated me like your servant, you made my mother kill herself, you hurt all those people.” Magnus eyes turned from brown to yellow. “Why on earth would I come back to you?” 

“Because all we need is your magic”, Asmodeus explained. “We wouldn't have to drawn on the children anymore. You can make their suffering stop" Asmodeus mouth turned into a sick smile.

“Mag-", Alec wasn't sure what he was going to say but he still felt the need to somehow make it better for Magnus. He felt like he was caught up in something that he had nothing to do with, like he wasn't meant to be here. 

“You want my magic?”, Magnus asked with a trembling voice. “You can have it!” He formed a blue fire ball with his hands and fired it at Asmodeus. Asmodeus blocked it with a shield of shining red. This was the call, the fight had started. Alec decided to go for Azazel as Magnus was taking care of Asmodeus.

Alec ran over to Azazel, sword ready but expecting magic to fly at him any second. He raised his sword over Azazel and was… blocked by another sword? Alec wavered a bit in surprise but caught himself almost immediately. It must really take up a lot of energy if he was really going to fight with a sword. Or all the energy went into Asmodeus who seemed perfectly capable of using his magic, as far as Alec could judge. Blue and red lights kept flashing in the corner of his eye. 

Azazel took a few steps forward with his sword and Alec did his best to block him. Every lesson he had received and taught went through his head in fast forward. Balanced standing, a strong grip, always paying attention to the opponent, trying to figure out what their next move would be. 

Alec tried to come from under instead of from above and was successful. Azazel staggered. Alec used the moment and went in full force. Azazel had to back out further and further. Until they reached the platform the throne was standing on. Azazel, not aware of the step, fell on his back and the sword left his hand and drifted away over the floor. Alec held his sword over Azazel, raised it and-

Only saw red. Asmodeus magic felt like a deep, forceful punch in his stomach. He felt how he left the ground and flew a few feet through the air. Then he landed, his head banging hard in the stone floor. His vision went blurry.

He heard Magnus scream but it sounded like he was rooms away, then he saw that the whole room lit up in blue light. The light was so bright that it hurt his eyes. Then he heard footsteps coming in his direction. He saw Magnus blurry face hovering over his.  
The he felt a hand softly cup the back of his head.

“Alexander" Magnus voice sounded broken. Alec tried to focus his eyes on Magnus face and he was almost able to see the pain in it clearly. Then his eyelids fell shut.

“No, no, no, no. Alexander, please no. Don't leave me. No. I can't live alone again. No. Please. I love you"  
Alec felt something drip on his cheek. The another drop. And another. Then one hit his lips. He tasted salty.  
Then he lost his consciousness.

***

The first thing he heard was the chirping of birds. Alec's whole body ached. His head felt as if woodpecker had been pecking on it for hours. He groaned. 

Then the memory came back in a rush. Azazel. Asmodeus. The red light. Magnus.   
Alec felt the adrenaline rush back into his veins and he sat up straight. He had been lying on his blanket, Magnus's on top of him. The sun was still up pretty high, it was probably around 12, maybe early afternoon. He saw Magnus standing at a fire with his back to Alec.

“Magnus?”, Alec tried to say but his voice came out thin and cranky.   
Magnus had still heard him. He turned around and his expression changed from worried to relieved. Magnus went over to Alec, knelt down and hugged him.

“I thought I had lost you", Magnus said next to Alec's ear. Then Magnus let Alec go again and he stood up.   
“Wait, I will get you some tea"  
When Magnus returned Alec thanked him for the tea and he was grateful even though he wasn't thirsty. 

“So what happened?”, Alec asked as Magnus said down in front of Alec.   
“Asmodeus fired his magic at you instead of me because he saw that you were winning. And that moment I felt so… angry that I completely lashed out. I killed Azazel and because of that Asmodeus died, too. Then I ran over to you. I tried my best to heal you and took you here in the forest. But I wasn't sure if you would make it"

Alec took a sip from his tea. Then he lowered his cup and nervously let his thumb slide over the side of it. “Magnus?”  
“Yeah?”  
“When I was lying there you said that you loved me. Was that true?”  
Magnus stared at the dead leaves on the floor. Then he looked Alec into to eyes. Magnus eyes were back to brown, Alec noted.

“Yes. Yes, it was. It is", Magnus said.   
“I love you, too", Alec said. Magnus smiled softly.  
Then Alec decided to do something he had been thinking about for too long. He put his cup down on the floor and leaned forward, slowly. Shortly before Magnus’ face he stopped and waited if Magnus would back away and when he didn't Alec softly pressed his lips on Magnus's. 

He felt Magnus hands on his shoulders and then on his neck. Magnus parted Alec's lips with his own and everything seemed to melt away. Alec forgot about the aching in his body, it seemed to have disappeared. It was only him and Magnus's skin on his. Then Alec let himself fall on his blanket again and Magnus followed him, chasing Alec's lips.

***

“We should probably get going", Magnus said. He had his head rested on Alec's chest, Alec's arm around him. Alec nodded, even though he didn't want to stand up or let Magnus go. But Magnus gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up. He started packing and Alec followed his example. 

“Do you think the children are fine again?”, Alec asked as they sat on their horses.   
“I'm almost certain", Magnus reassured him. “Though, we can find out" With that he gave his horse a sign and it started galloping. 

They stopped at the town they had stopped at yesterday and went over the market. Here and there were children playing in the streets. Magnus stopped at one of the booths. Alec recognized its owner. They lady they had talked to yesterday. She was in company by the same blonde boy and another, younger, brown haired one. 

“Excuse me?”, Magnus asked.  
“You're the man from yesterday!”, the woman said. She was obviously in a good mood. “I didn't get to thank you for the extra coins yesterday. Or do you want them back?”  
“No, no", Magnus blocked. “I wanted to know how the children are doing. Your son, Michael was his name, right?” 

“Yes. Michael, my dear boy", the lady said while ruffling the brown haired boy's hair. “It's a miracle. Just a few hours ago he was feeling miserable but look at him now. And it happened to all of them"

“All of them?”, Alec had heard the lady clear enough but he wanted to hear it again, to be sure.  
“Yes, all of them! It's like magic. Normally, I hate these even sorcerers but for once one of them seemed to have done something right. Well, without sorcerers we wouldn’t have had this problem is first place so-"  
“Thanks ma'am", Magnus said. Alec smiled. His brother was fine. He could return home and Max would be his old annoying self.

 _Home_.   
Suddenly, Alec realized that it was over. He had expected that he would be happy when it was over, and partly he was but still…  
There was no great reason for him and Magnus to spend time with each other anymore. Sure, they would ride home together but then their ways would part. Alec would return to his family and Magnus? Where would Magnus go?

***

“Magnus? Where will you go after this?”, Alec asked.  
They had set up their camp not too far from the town and had put up their diner.   
“I don't know”, Magnus said while staring at the flames. 

“Well, I thought about it and I want you to come with me. If that is okay with you"  
“I would love that but what would your family think?”  
“My sister would love you" Alec got excited about Izzy meeting Magnus for a second.  
“No, I mean about me being the Demon Kings son? I mean my name already tells them. Kingson?" 

“You could choose another name. We don't have to tell them. Don't let Asmodeus still have control over your life. Scratch him out, ban him, start a new life"  
“Another name, huh?” Magnus seemed to think about it. “Bane. Magnus Bane. Does that sound good?”  
“Yes, it does", Alec said. “So does that mean you will come with me?”  
“Yes" 

And Alec smiled and looked up at the stars and thought about how awful things had seemed days ago. And how you can take the present in your own hands to change the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are always apprechiated.  
> I'm thinking about writing a second part but I don't know if someone would be interested.


End file.
